


Beautiful Thing

by Claire_Fucking_Dearing



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Fucking_Dearing/pseuds/Claire_Fucking_Dearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Zoo one shots. I am open to requests. Mainly Jackson/Chloe, but I will do Mitch/Jamie and others, if y'all have any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to KayleyNicole for the inspiration and that great ficlet :)
> 
> This is a Jackson/Chloe for Mattheww16

Chloe screamed as Jamie poured alcohol onto her wound. She couldn't breathe.  
"je veux aller a la maison!" Chloe panted in Jackson's ear. He nodded as if he understood.  
"It's ok, baby. It's okay. Almost done." His voice grounded her, holding her like a vice and squeazing tight. Through her tears, Chloe could see the bright red cloth covering her wound. Her head spun as Jamie preceded to peel away the dry skin with a pair of tweezers.  
"je ne peut pas respirer," Chloe held onto Jackson like a lifeline and buried her head in his chest, breathing hard. "je ne peut pas respirer. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't respirer. je ne peut pas respirer."  
"Shit." Jackson pulled Chloe closer to him and rubbed slow circles onto her arm. "It's okay, Chlo. Almost done. Just breathe, okay? Breathe with me. It's ok."  
Jackson took slow, deep breathes. He stared into Chloe's doe blue eyes. Those eyes, the ones that coax him to his girl, his Chloe, are now fixed on the ceiling. Blown with fear.  
"We're almost....done," Jamie declared as she put the last bandage over the deep wound on Chloe's stomach. She put her hands on her hips and admired her handywork.  
"See, baby? It's okay. It's over. je t'aime," Jackson coaxed Chloe into a different position as he whispered soothing nothings into her ear. Slowly, Chloe's pants eased. She looked up at Jackson. She reached up and touched a small cut on his left cheek.  
"You're hurt," She tells him quietly.  
"Yeah?" Jackson laughs silently and takes her hand in his. He sees Jamie leave the room quietly with Mitch at her side.  
"Let's not... Let's not do that again, voir?"  
"Never, baby. Never." Jackson gently took Chloe's body and placed it in his lap. She cuddled up to him with a content sigh.  
"Jackson, I want a baby." She declaired with the French accent that drives him wild.  
"Yeah, sure. Ok."  
"I mean it. Please?"  
Oz gazed lovingly at his girl. Another being, theirs? He could live with that.  
"Of course. We're in this together, right?"  
"Always, bébé. Always."


End file.
